Such a method for producing LED bodies is known from EP 0,290,697 A1. In this method, the front electrode regions, the chip and the bond wire are dipped in a resin bath in a first step. In another step, the electrodes and the resin-coated, cured end are placed in a mold where the resin-coated end is coated with plastic by injection molding in order to produce the LED body. In this method, the shape and the wall thickness of the coating on the electronic components varies from batch to batch. Consequently, the finished LEDs have different emissive properties when different materials are used in the individual coating steps on account of the different relative indices of refraction. In addition, regardless of the materials used, there exists the danger of damage to the electronic components through uncontrolled melting of the first coating.